


《河神》

by moli0825



Series: 《思凡集》 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: 古风，修仙文河神黄仁俊 X 神武天尊罗渽民的爱情故事～
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: 《思凡集》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145120
Kudos: 4





	《河神》

1）河神  
清河县有一位河神，隔三差五就喜欢跑出水面抓过路人问：“有缘人，你掉的是金斧头，还是银斧头啊？”

路人常常因为河中央突然冒出一个会讲话的“人”而吓得魂飞魄散，一边喊着“妖怪”一边逃走。

河神很无辜，他可不是妖怪。因此，他每次都追着连滚带爬的背影解释：“有缘人，你误会了，我不是妖怪啊。”

一来二去好几次，就传出清河县河边闹鬼的谣言。从此，除了不知情的外乡人和跳河寻死的人，没人愿意来河边。

要说这河神也有一点故事，飞仙之前是太史令独子，有个凡间的名字叫黄仁俊。因自幼得仙人指点，辟谷修仙，最后羽化登仙上了天宫做上神。

这凡人辟谷飞仙上神，可是千年难得一遇的仙缘。谁知，他做上神不到二百年，就因为动了凡心被贬到清河县做下界小河神。

这诛仙台一跳，法力记忆减半。他一个人在清河县一守就是五百年比他做上神的时间都久，久到他自己都忘了当初是谁让他动的凡心。

你说亏不亏。

2）阎王  
清河县地处偏僻，巴掌点大，没有别的神仙就连土地都少之又少。因此，这五百年来几乎是河神一人过的。

河神闲来无事就喜欢借送斧头的名义上岸找人聊天，可惜凡人不领情。因此，他又打起了捞尸的主意。

捞尸捞尸，顾名思义，捞尸体。不过，咱这位河神捞的不是死人，是活人。

按理说人命天定，就算是神仙也不可以干扰世间生死。但咱这位河神天生是个迷信的主，见不得自己地界死人，怕晦气。

因此，有什么谋财害命的冤案、为情所困的失足少女、生而不得志的书生，但凡过河落水者，都会被他悄悄摸摸地把人救起来。

按理说，这事只要天庭没发现就没什么大不了。但偏偏就巧了，河神这么一救挡了阎王爷的路，阎王爷把他给告上了天庭。

阎王爷这人呢，其实没有人间传言那么恐怖，什么青面獠牙、面目凶恶都是判官写的，为了震慑冥界鬼怪。

这阎王不但不丑，还是个白面书生的俊秀长相。只不过，常年镇守地府聚集太多怨念以至于周身总绕着一股阴气。凡所到之处皆阴气森森，总给人一种要倒大霉的不详感。因此，常常让众神避退三舍。

3）审判  
偌大天宫被幽幽阴气笼罩，阎王跪在大殿之中指着河神黄仁俊声泪俱下。

“玉帝，您要为小神做主啊。”阎王一哭，怨气四起：“这河神，三番五次干预清河县的生死轮回，扰乱世间秩序，使我清河地府生死无序，地府判官皆怨声载道。玉帝啊，您要为小神做主啊。”

玉帝被阎王这一身阴气冻得全身冷飕飕，但碍于威严不敢表露，心里只想赶快了结此事把阎王打发回地府。

玉帝面色威严瞪着黄仁俊：“河神！你擅自干扰人间生死。扰乱世间秩序，你可知罪！”

黄仁俊弯腰拱手：“小仙知罪。”

玉帝：“经你之手救了一百零八人，本尊便罚你五道天雷，外加镇守清河县一万八百年，你可有怨言？”

黄仁俊腰板挺得笔直：“小仙并无怨言。”

玉帝瞥了一眼默不作声跪着的阎王问：“阎王，可否满意。”

阎王身子一抖，这哪有他说满意不满意的份。这处罚远比自己想的还大，五道天雷下来得劈掉多少修为，何况还要在清河县那种鸟不拉屎的地方守上一万年。本来只是想求个公道吓吓河神，如今倒显得自己理亏，呜呼哀哉罪过罪过。

阎王不敢多言，只得谢恩：“满意，满意。”

“好，即刻施行。”玉帝大手一挥，庭中怨气散尽天宫复明，众神的神采也跟着回来。

众神散去，司命星君负责送河神去诛仙台。望着远去的两人，其他仙人聚在一起闲聊。

梵天叹息道：“唉，这次可罚得有些重了。”  
文曲：“谁说不是呢。五道天雷下去，几千年的修为付之东流。”  
太白：“唉，本来再守两百年就可回归正道了，如今不知道要在清河县守到猴年马月。”  
梵天：“河神这人最怕孤独了。”  
文曲：“可不是吗。”

众仙望着河神消失的方向，纷纷叹了口气。文曲转头叮嘱角落里的雷神：“你待会下手轻一些啊。”

雷神为人老实忠厚，向来公私分明，现下听了河神的惨状也只好为难地点头。

黄仁俊负手于背，气定神闲地往诛仙台走。

司命看着他的背影轻笑一声：“仁俊兄此行，可半点不像领罪之人，倒像是有奖赏等着自己一般。”

司命掌管三界命数，对众仙的背景了如指掌，因此喜欢用本名称呼众仙家。

黄仁俊偏头一笑：“横竖都是死，这周遭可都盯着呢。小仙总得给自己留点体面。”

司命：“本仙看你并未把这惩罚当作一回事吧。心中自有不满何不当堂说出，玉帝也不是不讲道理的主。”

黄仁俊脚下一顿：“不满倒是没有。只是小仙不明白思凡是错就罢了，这修仙渡人修仙渡人，何错之有？为何不可救？”

司命：“天道轮回，有人会死，则有人生。仁俊兄可曾想过，你今日多救一人就会剥夺另一则生命出世的权利呢？这世间万物皆有定数，守护三界秩序乃仙家本职。但凡涉及三界生死，自是玉帝也不可擅自插手。”

“可这三界生死，不都是您一笔一划编出来的吗？”黄仁俊如是说。

司命摇摇头：“非也非也，本仙也只不过是听天命编人事的工具人罢了？天命如何，本仙便写什么样的人命。可从不由我。”

黄仁俊一听，安静地看了司命一会儿，便独自前往诛仙台。

五道天雷一下，河神安静了两百年。

4）小孩  
两百年来，清河县时代更迭、风云变化，唯独不变的就是来来往往仍旧只有河神一人镇守。

这日子长了，人就容易惰。黄仁俊如今不爱管事也不爱送斧头，就摊上了爱睡觉的毛病。

可，近日不知是哪个不识好歹的家伙，整日跑到河边背诗搅扰黄仁俊的清梦。

黄仁俊躲在水下暗中观察了几天，发现是个乳臭未干的臭小子。他本想下场大雨把小孩给淋走，可转念又想自己是个神仙，跟凡间小屁孩计较有失身分。因此，决定再观察两天再说，兴许没几天小屁孩就走了。

谁知，小屁孩一来就是一个月，还专门挑饭后的时间来河边背书。

黄仁俊恼了。  
因为黄仁俊最爱在饭后睡觉。  
黄仁俊决定给他一个下马威。

某天傍晚，天色渐暗，突然雷电交加河水翻涌，在虫鸣之外四下寂静的河边突然传来一道凄惨的怨念声。

“还我命来....还我命来....”河中冒出一团黑影，准确地说是披头散发的无脸“人”。无脸人逐渐向小孩漂去，小孩一见双脚一缩似乎被吓着了。

披头散发之下的黄仁俊露出自信的笑容，小屁孩的反应成功激起了黄仁俊的表演欲，让他下定决心要把对方吓个屁股尿流。

黄仁俊颤巍巍地抬起双手举在胸前朝小孩的方向扑去：“还我命.....”

“你是何人？可有何冤屈，细细道来。”一道正义凛然的稚嫩声音问他。

黄仁俊一愣，这......怎么跟画本写的不一样呢？

黄仁俊心想定是自己的声音不够凄惨不够吓人，因此又吊着嗓子颤抖：“还我命.....”

小孩书本一合：“你莫害怕，靠近一些，我听不清你的声音。”

黄仁俊：。。。

这大概率是遇上个初生牛犊不怕虎的书呆子了。算了，现下要是被拆穿反而更丢人，这戏怎么也得演下去。

黄仁俊安慰自己，咬着牙继续演：“我乃清河县人，遭奸人所害....”

“水里凉，要不你上来说话吧。”

黄仁俊：。。。

小孩完全没看出石化的黄仁俊此刻有多尴尬，他只觉得这“鬼”可能是害羞，便想伸手拉他上岸。谁知一碰到对方的手，对方就像触电一般迅速抽走。

速度虽快，也来不及了，余温留在嫩嫩的小胖手里。

“热的！”男孩惊喜地抬头看着披头散发的河神，小孩双眼兴奋：“你不是鬼。”

黄仁俊尴尬地杵在河边不知是进是退，十分下不来台，两人无言对视一阵后，只听见黄仁俊“哼”了一声没入水中不见踪影。

“欸！别走呀。”小孩不仅完全没被吓到，反而对他的离去十分惋惜。

5）你不怕我吗  
第二日，背诵声如约而至，黄仁俊果不其然又被吵得睡不了觉。

“小鬼头，你每天瞎嚷嚷什么！知不知道吵着本大爷睡觉啦。”黄仁俊正在气头上索性也不伪装，就光明正大地跑出水面叉着腰指着小屁孩骂。

小屁孩先是一惊再是一喜：“你？哦！昨天晚上是你。”

黄仁俊一脸“是我又怎么样你能奈我何”的死样子。

小孩有些不好意思地解释：“学堂放假了，我来着读书安静一些。”

“哼，你倒是安静了，我的清净就没了！”

小孩一脸不好意思地挠挠头：“对不起啊，我没想到打扰你。”

黄仁俊不满地撇开脸。

小孩小心翼翼地问：“这是你家吗？”

黄仁俊插着腰吊儿郎当地俯视着他：“这是。”

“那我还能来吗？”

黄仁俊：。。。

“你不怕我？”黄仁俊突然觉得这孩子的脑回路跟别人不一样。

“我为何要怕你？”这一问倒是把黄仁俊给问蒙了。

黄仁俊皱眉苦想，是啊，为何要怕我，我可是神仙呐。可是，为什么别人都怕自己呢？连金斧头都不要。

黄仁俊戏虐道：“万一我是鬼呢？”  
小孩思考了一秒，天真地回：“那又怎样？”

黄仁俊认真地盯着他：“你不怕鬼吗？”  
小孩反问：“为何要怕。”

黄仁俊不死心：“昨晚要是来的是厉鬼，你也不怕吗？”  
小孩沉默了一会，坚定地回：“不怕。爹爹说冤有头债有主，行得端坐得正。只要不曾害过人，就无需害怕。”

呦，黄仁俊没想到这八九岁的孩童，还有这感悟。

看着沉思的河神，小孩又问：“那，我还能来吗？”

黄仁俊一看那满脸期待炯炯有神的眼睛，这心突然就软了。

“随你吧。”抛下这句话，黄仁俊又没入水中不见踪影。

6）先生吃桃  
第三日，小孩又来了。黄仁俊躺在洞府里的藤椅上听着这稚嫩有力的读书声，心里虽有些躁吧，但好像也不是不可以忍耐。久而久之，这读书声反而还有了催眠的作用。有时候不听吧，反而还睡不着觉。

大半个月过去了，小屁孩风吹不走雷打不动的几乎要在河边安家了。

“蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜。所谓伊人，在水一方。”

黄仁俊看着小屁孩摇头晃脑一本正经背书的样子，怪好笑的。

黄仁俊：“小鬼头，你知道‘所谓伊人，在水一方’是何意思？”

小孩惊转过身惊喜地发现河神已经不知道什么时候上岸，坐在自己边上。

小孩摇头：“不知。”

黄仁俊：“不知，你还每天摇头晃脑搞得自己很懂似的。”

“先生说了，如今无法领会不要紧，长到后自然就知道了。”

“错！”黄仁俊轻轻敲了敲他的头：“读书识字，要从领会诗书的本意，方能记得牢记得轻松。不然，就是死记硬背，懂不懂。”

小孩似懂非懂地看着河神点点头。

黄仁俊指着河边的芦苇说：“这‘蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜。所谓伊人，在水一方。’是指河边芦苇已经很茂盛，秋深的露水也结成霜。我牵挂的心上人在何处？在河水的那一方.....其中的诗意表达了主人公对爱情的向往和追求不得的惆怅。”

小孩听完若有所思：“在水一方？那是不是就像你一样，在水一方。”

黄仁俊一愣，笑曰：“好像也可以这么理解。”

小孩又问：“那先生有心上人吗？”  
黄仁俊再一次愣住，他抬头看着天，良久叹息一声：“不知道。”

一阵桃香绕鼻，黄仁俊低头一看，一只白嫩嫩的手吃力地举着一颗肥硕新鲜的桃子在自己嘴边。

小孩笑着问：“先生吃桃吗！”

黄仁俊接过桃子把玩：“很久没吃了。”黄仁俊盯着桃小心翼翼地咬了一口，虽然已经辟谷无需吃饭，但几百年没吃过桃子，如今再尝一尝还真是人间美味。

“那我以后都给你带。”  
看着小屁孩认真的神情，黄仁俊随口答应：“好啊。”

告别之后，黄仁俊把没吃完的半颗桃子放入怀中回了府邸。

小孩拿着书一路开心地蹦回家，只是不知为何往日黑摸摸的小路上突然被一群发光的萤火虫环绕，托萤火虫的福这天晚上一个跟斗都没摔。

7）投食  
小孩像往常一样在岸上读书，河神总能神不知鬼不觉得出现在他身边。每次出现都是一身干爽，让小孩很怀疑他是不是从水里来的。

小孩礼貌地问：“先生吃饭了吗？”  
黄仁俊一顿。哇，真是好久远的问题，是该说吃了还是没吃呢？可是，黄仁俊既不想骗人也不想吓到对方。

黄仁俊左思右想憋出一句：“不知道。”  
小孩一愣：“怎么会有人不知道自己吃没吃饭呢？”说完，还递过来一颗桃。

黄仁俊理所应当地回：“因为，没人关心我吃没吃啊。”神仙都不用吃饭的呀，小屁孩。

说者无心，听者有意。一句普通的回答在小孩听来却十分怜惜，并且让他暗自下了个决定。

自从河神说没人关心他吃没吃之后，小孩每天都会带着不同食物来河边，搞得黄仁俊每次满载而归，吃不了多少，也不好意思拒绝他的一腔热情。

只是没过几天，小屁孩就没来了。  
黄仁俊先是安慰自己，兴许是有事情耽搁了，于是化身上岸站在桥上望着村子。他想兴许自己站在显眼的地方，能让小屁孩看见。可是等到日落，等到村子的灯逐家逐户亮起来，还是不见人。

等了三天不见人，黄仁俊逐渐有些不耐烦，准确的说是空虚。  
一连七天过去依旧不见人，黄仁俊开始有了凡人说的茶饭不思状态。他站在桥上自嘲，本就是孩童多的是一时兴起，又怎会真真天天陪着自己。反倒是自己较真儿了，实属不该啊。

黄仁俊化作一阵风投入水中，再也没上岸。

半月过去，不见踪影的小孩又出现了。  
听着岸上铿锵有力的朗读声，黄仁俊心中五味杂陈。  
也罢，总归是路人，就此打住也好。

小孩在河边背书，他本以为河神会在某个时刻出现，结果并没有。小孩带着失落回家，第二天早早就来了河边。可今日和昨日一样，左等右等也等不到河神的身影。

黄仁俊这厢算着等小孩兴致磨平了，自然也就放弃了，自己也会逐渐过回曾经的日子。可谁知这小孩像是跟自己杠上一般，每天来就算了，还每天往他河里投食。  
今儿是桃子，明儿是枣子，要么就核桃，要么是苹果，不带重样地来。

“小鬼头，你是要把我这清河给填了嘛？”黄仁俊最终还是败给了他。

小鬼头刚扔完手里的饼，一听到声音忙不溜地转身冲到河神身边：“你终于出现啦。”

黄仁俊抓住重心不稳要摔倒的他，等他站好才小心松开：“怎么，我不来你是打算跟精卫填海一样，填了这河吗？”

小孩如初遇那天一般挠着头：“对不起啊。先生是生我气了吗？我不是故意不来的。”

黄仁俊清了清嗓子有些闪躲：“怎么可能，我很忙的好不好，哪有时间天天跑来陪你玩。”

听他这么说，小孩脸上的担忧立刻散了大半：“那就好。前些日子爹爹过逝了，我得给他守灵。”

黄仁俊一愣，心情复杂，原是自己小心眼了。

他看了看这孩子，似乎和之前有点不一样，眉眼间少了些孩子气，倒是多了分老成的神态。

“你还好吗？”黄仁俊问得小心翼翼，虽然自己顿悟成仙看透生死，可他毕竟还是离不开父母的九岁小屁孩啊。

小孩仰起脸，努力地扯出一个笑脸，点了下头。

黄仁俊问：“你爹走了，你不难过吗？”

“难过啊。”小孩捡了块石头往河里扔，石头在水里激起涟漪：“但是，难过也没有用。人都会生老病死的，总有一天会离开这个世界。爹爹说了，只要我答应爹爹的事情做到，爹爹就心满意足。”

黄仁俊被眼前的小孩震慑到，他没想到一个小屁孩可以说出这种许多成人都看不透生死的话。他当河神的这几百年见过太多因为看不透生死的凡人一辈子郁结于心，最终走上不归路。

突然一阵悲凉突升于心。

是啊，人固有一死，这是更古不变的规律。  
眼前这个男孩，他也会长大，会老，会死，总有一天会离开。  
孤独了几百年，怎么就被突如其来的甜头冲昏了头脑呢。

黄仁俊叹了口气：“小鬼头，以后别再给我带东西了。”

小孩突然皱起脸，有些着急：“为什么？你不喜欢吗？这些都是我最喜欢吃的东西。”

“嗯，我不喜欢，我也用不上，你不必再给我扔啦。”

小孩不放弃地问：“那先生喜欢吃什么？我给你带！”

黄仁俊本想一口回绝，可是对上他那双认真的桃花眼于心不忍：“桃花酿！你有没有啊。”

小孩失落地低下头：“酒？没有。娘亲说未行成年礼之前，不可饮酒。”

黄仁俊：“那就行啦，你长大后在来吧。”

小孩抿着嘴，难过溢于言表：“先生不喜欢我来嘛？”

“是......也不是。你总要长大的，长大就会离开这里。”

小孩一激动，举手保证：“不会不会，我一辈子都陪着先生。”

黄仁俊轻轻拍了拍他的头：“莫要胡乱保证，一辈子可长了。”

小孩一脸坚定：“我说可以就可以。”

黄仁俊被他的神态逗笑，他无奈地摇摇头，放下半颗枣子也不看小孩：“天色不早了，回吧。”

小孩看不解：“可天还没暗呀。”

黄仁俊右手悄悄的施了个咒，突然天边乌云密布，雷声四起。

黄仁俊：“要下雨了，回吧。”

这天说变就变，眼看大雨就要袭来，小孩只好不舍地点点头，皱着眉头不舍地离开。

那晚之后，小孩照常来河边念书，河神却不像从前那样出现得频繁，绝大多数的时候是躲在一边听小孩背书。

然而，没过多久，这闲暇平静的日子就被打破。

8）蛟龙  
不知从哪冒出来的蛟龙在南方作乱，使得清河县连发七日水灾，雨水不断庄稼农作物都毁于一旦。

黄仁俊看事态越发严重本来是要亲自了结这蛟龙，谁知被司命下了死命令让他不要轻举妄动。说这蛟龙是天界命数之一，一切早有安排，不可他人干涉。

河神知道内情，可这村民按耐不住啊。他们不知从哪道听途说是河神发怒，要把童男童女祭祀河神才能风调雨顺。因此，一大早就开始张罗咿咿呀呀锣鼓喧天吵得不行。

黄仁俊一大早就被女人的哭声吵醒，他施了个隐身术飞上岸一看才明白是怎么回事。

河岸上围满了人，一对童男童女被绑在岸边上被各种花圈纸扎人围着，旁边跪着被其他村民拦住的父母。一个穿着道士服的人装神弄鬼耍着把木桃剑嘴里念念有词，似乎是在通仙。

黄仁俊摇摇头，又是个假冒伪劣的道士。

真正的修仙道士自是知道拿活人祭祀是触犯天条大忌，后世不仅要遭受诅咒大罪，死后更是再无轮回转世。可这凡间不知为何，总有些愚民听信神棍之说做这些缺德事，残害不少生命。

这种要倒八辈子大霉的事可不能在他清河地界发生，黄仁俊一伸手施了五道天雷想要警示道士和村民，让他们速速散去不要闹出人命。

谁知这天怒不但没起到作用，反而被这半路出家的神棍误解说是河神发怒只要童男不要童女，因此一群人急急忙忙把女童扯下来，留着男童想都没想就投入河中。

这一系列行为差点没把河神气吐血。

按理说，答应了玉帝不再管人间事。可眼下这人命关天又跟自己扯上关系，黄仁俊不得不出手啊。

男童沉入河中的瞬间，黄仁俊就跟着跳进去。因为发大水的原因，河水又浑又急，男孩双手双脚都被绑住挣扎几下挣脱不开反而沉得更快，又因为溺水缺氧扑腾几下就没声了。等黄仁俊游到他身边的时，男孩已经陷入了昏迷。

黄仁俊施了一个水泡将男孩和自己裹住隔绝在河水外，等他把男童抱在怀里的时候才发现，是那个每天跑来给自己投食的男孩。

黄仁俊叹了口气，也不知道是命还是劫，总觉得和这个男孩牵连过甚。

黄仁俊迅速将男孩肺里的水引出，再渡了些空气给他。两人躲在水泡中直到人群散去，黄仁俊才将他抱上岸。

想着一时半会儿不会有人来，黄仁俊便施法变了个小茅屋，把小孩抱进去。又变了个干净舒服的床，把男孩放到床上让他躺好，等他慢慢醒来。

生好火、安置好男孩，黄仁俊便走出屋外施了几道障眼法将茅屋隐藏起来。看着月下寂静有些单调的景色，黄仁俊一时兴起就施法变出一片桃林包围着茅屋。看着眼前的桃色，黄仁俊孤独了几百年的心似乎一下就得到了安抚和归宿。

男孩身子顺过气后轻咳了一声半梦半醒地睁开眼，朦胧之间他看见一个道骨仙风的男子手里拿着半截桃花坐在门边低头浅笑。男孩努力起身想睁开眼看清楚，却因四肢无力又再次沉睡下去。

第二天，等男孩醒来发现茅草屋空无一人，只剩下烧残的碳根还冒着几丝烟雾。

男孩扶着头额走出茅草屋，看着眼前的桃林仿佛自己置身世外桃源一般。可当男孩还来不及欣赏的时候，眼前的一切便化做一阵风随着桃花瓣飘散在空气中。

仿佛眼前的一切不过是镜花水月一场梦。

男孩安然无恙地回村却变成人人避讳的怪物，作为被河神“诅咒”的人，村民把他当作不详之人欺负他，甚至把他赶出了清河县。

从此，男孩再也没出现过。  
从此，河神又过上了一个人的生活。

9）归乡  
平静了十几年的村子，突然又热闹了起来。

黄仁俊吃着桃子看着远处鞭炮作响的村庄疑惑：“安静了十几年，怎么突然又热闹起来了？”

“你不知道？”司命星君下凡办事路过清河县顺道来探望河神。

司命吃着桃：“还记得当年你救下的小孩吗？如今成了神武将军荣归故里啦。”

黄仁俊左手一顿：“哦？是吗？太久远都不记得了。”

“不记得？”司命拉起黄仁俊的右手晃了晃：“你这手不就是因为当年救了他被天雷轰废的吗？”

黄仁俊不着痕迹地收回手藏在袖中，轻描淡写地说：“人老了，记性差。”

司命看着他摇摇头：“听说这神武将军英勇善战、仁义爱民，自从他带兵打仗之后就没打过败战，许多百姓不再受外敌侵扰过上了安居乐业的日子。因此，大家都把他当作战神来拜呢。”

黄仁俊一听，啧了一声：“这么听来，我这手也算是值了。”

司命：“可不是嘛，他这鸿福香火可比你这正儿八经的神仙还旺呢。”

黄仁俊偏过头略带审视地看着司命：“听你这意思，这清河县要出第二个神仙了？”

司命挑了挑眉：“谁知道呢，天机不可泄露。”

瞧瞧这语气，一听就是有事！

司命这人做事喜欢强加自己的风格，但凡哪里有人要飞仙上神，他都喜欢提前剧透。比如自己当年飞仙，黄府头顶无数祥鸟环绕，没几天，自己就飞仙了。

如今在看看这清河县东南角的天空，祥云缭绕、紫气升腾，一看就是要有好事发生。 

黄仁俊扯了下嘴角继续吃桃子，就说这司命几百年都不曾来他这破庙做客，怎么就突然好心跑下来陪他唠嗑呢。

10）罗渽民  
司命走后没几天，某天夜晚有位身形高大的俊美公子一袭白衣牵着骏马拎了壶酒来到河边。

他顺着河边坐下，望着被月光照得波光粼粼的河水自言自语。

“我回来了。”这声音，好听、沉稳、大气。

“如今，再也没有人能把我赶出村子了。”

“小时候你说你喜欢桃花酿，我给你带来了。”

“你若是得空，上来尝尝？”

公子的声音陆陆续续在岸边响起，然而回应他的始终是湍湍流水声。

“我答应父亲的事，如今我也算是没有食言。”

“明日我将重新启程，那是最后一战。若是战死，也算死得其所。阿爹说过，我们罗氏男儿要死也得死在沙场上。若是赢了，这天下太平，我也可以退隐沙场。”

“到时候，我来你这河边造一个茅草屋，可好？”

“你若喜欢桃花，我便沿着河边给你种上，可好？”

“你不出声，我就当你是默认。”公子眉眼含笑温柔灼人，仿佛他所倾诉之人就坐在身边一般。

“明日我便将起程，你...上来看我一眼，可好？”

晚风徐徐吹，公子的声音犹如明亮温和的月光轻柔得不像话。

等到月隐树梢、等到晨星微亮，依旧无人赴约。公子露出一丝遗憾的苦笑，他把酒放在岸边徐徐起身准备离开。

俊美公子牵着马转身，就在他回头的瞬间，眼前、月光下站着一位翩翩公子。

公子一袭青衣立于青草之上，衣摆随着风摇曳像极了从天而降的仙人。

不，他本就是仙人。

气宇轩昂的公子脸上重新绽放出笑容，他说：“你来了。”  
黄仁俊站在他对面望着他，有些陌生有些久违：“你长大了。”

曾经那个小孩，如今受人敬仰的将军，他一步步走到河神面前，好像一迈就是一万年。

将军定定地望着眼前这个明眸皓齿的人，一眼万年。  
他想，他一定不知道自己这几步走了多少年、吃了多少苦、历经多少生死。  
然而，这些都不重要，重要的是他终于又重新站在了他面前。

将军双眼微红嘴角带笑，第一次勇敢地抬起手抚上河神的脸仔细端详：“你一点都没变。”

黄仁俊笑了，黄仁俊也乱了。

乱在了心里，乱在对方的眼神里，乱在指尖接触脸庞的温度里，甚至乱得忘记拍掉他的手。

黄仁俊笑着微微仰头：“你好像高了。”

两人相视而笑，眼里只有彼此没有天地，时间仿佛就在此停止。

“小鬼头，你叫什么名字。”  
“罗 渽 民，我叫罗渽民。”

“我明天就走了。”  
“我祝你旗开得胜。”

“你会等我回来吗？”  
“你会回来吗？”  
“我会。”

11）好  
神武将军受伤的消息传遍了全国，传进了村子里，传到了河神的耳朵里。

河神这几日过得十分不快意，天天心神不宁。

战火还未平息，可这清河县的紫气越发浓烈。黄仁俊掐指一算，看样子罗渽民离飞升不远了。

可是...  
他说，罗氏儿郎死也要死在战场上。  
他说，要让天下太平，百姓安居乐业。  
他还说，他会回来在这清河边盖一座茅草屋，种上一片桃林。

也不知是那一股脑热让黄仁俊飞到了沙场，飞仙上神是大事，他完全控制不了。他只能在心里祈祷希望飞仙降福是在战争结束后，然而老天爷似乎就要跟他作对似的。

前方战事吃紧，罗渽民强撑着身体骑着骏马往前线奔赴。黄仁俊看在眼里疼在心里，他看着天上越演愈烈的电闪雷鸣忍不住暗骂。这司命也太不厚道了，举世神将出师未捷即将雷死沙场，就算是飞仙了也要被后世笑上几百年。

这种局面，绝对不会是罗渽民想要的。

黄仁俊试图施法延迟天雷，可惜自己的灵力早不如从前根本改变不了什么。就在天雷降临的那瞬间，黄仁俊想都来不及想纵身一跃挡在天雷和罗渽民中间。

天雷降福威力极大，没有福报或者强大修为在身上就会被劈得魂飞魄散。就算是神仙，遇上修为低的也会神形俱灭。

这个十几年前为了救罗渽民只剩下一百年灵力的仙，哪里承受得飞仙天雷的威力？

就在神灵聚散之前，黄仁俊用尽最后一丝力气对着神武将军的背影高喊：“好。”

罗将军猛一下回过头，似乎听见了日思夜想的声音。

然而，身后除了和他并肩作战的万千将士，再无其他。

罗渽民举起利剑高喊：“众将听令。”  
众将齐声呼应，气势雷动山谷：“在！”  
“不破敌军！”  
“世不还！”

一个月后，神武将军大胜，荣耀归巢，举国欢腾。

三十年后，清河县的河边坐着一位神情落寞的老人，他拿着桃花酿与河水对饮。

老人的身后还站着一位管家，管家弯着腰语气略带担忧：“老爷，起风了，夜里风凉，咱回府吧。”

虽已是迟暮之年，但还是能从老人脸上看出俊朗神采：“再坐坐吧，兴许再过一会他就来了。”

管家不厌其烦地重复着昨日的话：“可这几十年，都没人来啊。”

老人笑了笑：“无妨，他忙。”

晚风徐徐，流水湍湍，管家对着自家老爷的背影和边上的两壶酒无奈地叹了口气。

春去花又落，候一不归人。  
英雄迟暮，也不过是平添一名可怜人。

End

番外一：夜神  
仙娥甲：“听，迎仙钟响起啦！”  
仙娥乙：“不知又是哪位神仙飞仙了？”  
仙娥甲：“你是新来的？”  
仙娥乙眨着眼睛害羞地点点头。  
仙娥甲立刻摆出老者的姿态给她说道：“你知道星河地界空着一座上神府邸吗？”  
仙娥乙兴奋地猛点头：“我知道我知道，夜神大大！当初因为动了凡心被贬到凡间当河神那位。”  
仙娥甲：“喏，就是那位。”

仙娥乙皱着眉：“啊？又飞仙啦？这怎么可能？小仙听说当初夜神为了替凡间的神武天尊挡天雷，不是神灵俱灭了吗？”

仙娥甲：“你这只知其一不知其二啊。当时，咱们司命星君也跟着去了。就在河神...不，就是我们夜神大大神灵俱灭的那一瞬间，司命星君拿出了聚灵灯收集到夜神的最后一点点灵识。”

仙娥甲：“后来，神武天尊在凡间百年之后，一回到天庭就找司命星君要了聚灵灯放在自己身边养着。”  
仙娥乙好奇地问：“神灵俱灭怎么养啊。”  
仙娥甲轻描淡写地回：“用心头血养啊。”  
仙娥乙惊了：“哇，这要养到飞仙上神得养了多少年啊？”  
仙娥甲伸出手，比了个二的手势：“两千年。”  
仙娥甲双手合十眼冒泪光，感叹道：“先五百年养成形，再五百年养成魂，再五百年投胎做人，再五百年羽化登仙。”

围在她们身边听八卦的其他仙童纷纷倒吸一口气：“哇，太绝了吧！”

仙娥甲撇了她们一眼，骄傲道：“那可不！众仙家都说咱河神...不，夜神情深意重为爱跳诛仙台。如今看来，不过是痴情人遇上了痴情人罢了。”

番外二：神武天尊  
重新飞仙正位做回夜神的黄仁俊一觉醒来看见的第一个人，就是司命星君。

司命星君看着容光焕发的黄仁俊一脸兴奋，本想给两千年不见的老友来个热烈的拥抱。谁知，夜神迎头就给了他一拳。

两人在天宫中扭打，准确地说是黄仁俊压着司命打。众仙娥围成一圈想上去拉架又怕牵连自己，索性站在一旁看他们打架。

黄仁俊一个左钩拳挥过去：“你个王八蛋，害得我好苦。”  
司命吃痛得大叫：“仁俊兄你冷静你冷静，这一切不过是渡劫。”

黄仁俊扭着司命的胳膊肘子：“渡劫？有你这么折腾的渡劫吗！你知道我一个人在清河县多苦闷！最后，你还给我来这么一出！”

司命痛得急忙摆手求饶：“误会了误会了仁俊兄，这天尊他也是渡劫啊，你俩注定有这么一段情劫。”

“天尊？”凭空多出来个人，让黄仁俊当下一愣：“谁？”

“就是罗渽民，那个小屁孩，那个战神。”司命连忙道。

黄仁俊一听更加一头雾水，这罗渽民跟天尊又有什么关系？

司命看他一脸疑惑乘机让他放开自己：“你先放开我，我慢慢跟你说。”

黄仁俊瞪着他松开手，打算等司命说完再收拾他。

如临大赦的司命揉了揉自己可怜的胳膊道：“你现在记起自己是因为谁动的凡心吗？”  
黄仁俊摇摇头。

司命叹了口气：“得儿，本仙今日就给你回忆回忆。当初，神武天尊刚从魔界打赢胜战回天宫，骑着天马路过你那星河地界就被你瞧上了。从那以后，你就追着人家不放给人家烦得嘞。”

看着已经呆掉的黄仁俊，司命继续说：“你知道，人家好歹也是天尊高出咱们好几个仙阶，就连玉帝也得给他几分面子。你这么缠着人家，玉帝能不发怒吗？于是，就把你打下凡间，以儆效尤。”

黄仁俊不敢相信地瞪大双眼：“神武天尊？天宫第一战神？那个...那个木头做的木头人？”

是的，神武天尊，盘古开天的第一战神，是个木头人。

当初混沌未定，元始天尊为了除掉魔界平定四方，用紫檀木塑了一座仙身放在金莲池养了五百年养出一个没有七情六欲的战神。

这战神不仅天生神力无敌战无不胜，还生得一副好模样。作为天宫第一颜值担当，吸引过不少仙家贵族追求，甚至就连魔界也有不怕死的魔族小公主为求芳心追上天宫。

可惜，咱们这位神武天尊木头做的心，没有七情六欲领不了情，因此几千年来都是独身一人。

以前虽听过这位神武天尊的英雄事迹，却是一直没见过。黄仁俊怎么都不敢相信自己会对一个木头人动凡心。

“后来呢，天尊要下凡渡情劫。他可能觉得对你有所亏欠，就让我把你俩的仙契给绑上。于是，他就做了一世的罗渽民，在凡间陪了你一世。”

黄仁俊英眉皱挺：“那他的飞仙渡劫呢？”

司命小心翼翼地看了他一眼，退后一步：“那其实是你的劫，天尊的凡间命数就是百年后飞仙，你不过是....”

黄仁俊咬牙切齿：“炮灰是吧！”说完他又揪着司命准备开打，谁知这次司命反应迅速地躲开了。于是，两个人又在宫殿里绕来绕去。

司命边跑边喊：“如今你俩也算修成正果了，你还有啥不满的？”

黄仁俊停下来插着腰问他：“你什么意思？”

司命停在离黄仁俊老远的地方大喘气：“你看这宫殿，是你的夜星宫吗？你知不知道你现在睡的是天尊的床，住的是天尊的仙府，这两千年都是天尊养着你。”

“还有，这两千年来，玉帝几番要晋选仙人做夜神都被天尊制止了，为的就是等你回归正位。还有还有，这两千年来你那星河地界的星宿都是天尊替你布的。你想想，人家一无量天尊替你干了两千年上神的活，你说你是不是赚了。”

司命星君说完，黄仁俊彻底不明白了：“他...为什么这么做？就因为我被打下凡，对我有亏欠？”

司命不怕死地走回来敲了敲黄仁俊的脑袋：“傻啊，谁会因为亏欠你用心头血养你两千年？那可是心头血，折损修为的。要不是因为他是天尊，谁能扛住两千年修为损失？”

司命理了理自己跑乱的衣裳：“你说为什么，木头开花了呗。”

黄仁俊心一颤，愣愣地问：“他现在在哪？”

司命想了想：“这个时辰，估计是再帮你布星宿吧。你要干...”

司命话还没说完，黄仁俊就飞身冲出去了。一路上连奔带跑一刻也不耽误，那架势吓到了好些个仙娥。

一跑到星河地界，黄仁俊就看见漫天璀璨的星空下站着一位身姿挺拔的白色身影。那人负手于背，一头黑如玄夜的长发垂在修长的背上。他就这么一个人站着置身于浩瀚星辰中，虽然身边就跟了一只魇兽，却给人一种君临天下的气势。

这只魇兽是夜神的坐骑，是黄仁俊的魇兽，黄仁俊认得。

众仙家都说夜神是这九重天上最华丽最耀眼的仙职，然而他们不知道生活在最高处众星相伴，最灿烂也最孤单也是夜神的宿命。

黄仁俊似乎就在这一刹那想起了两千多年前自己一个人孤零零驻守星河地界的日子，华丽而漫长虚无又缥缈。

也就是在那么平平无奇的一天，一个不知道从哪冒出来的白色身影骑着一匹骏马冲散了他好不容易布好的星宿阵。他本来气呼呼地要找人家算账，结果就因为骏马飞驰美人回眸丢了魂、动了凡。

黄仁俊抬起脚小心翼翼地走上星夜，魇兽感受到主人的气息回头低吟，白色身影见状也缓缓地转过身。当他看到黄仁俊的那一刻，波澜不惊的那对桃花眼里便升起一束光亮。

黄仁俊看着这张脸，平生只见过一次，却仿佛认识了几千年。

那人朝他伸出手，微微扬起嘴角温柔道：“你来了。”

刹那间，仿佛回到了清河县，他们时隔十几年第一次见面的时候。

黄仁俊笑了，他一步步朝他走过去，走着走着眼泪不受控地往下掉：“原来，就是你害我跳诛仙台的人。”

——河神篇 完——

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想给他们集体写修仙文，因此构思了《思凡集》。
> 
> 《思凡集》讲的是神仙爱情故事，单元文，一集一个故事，不定期更新。
> 
> 首发河神篇，讲的是河神黄仁俊和神武天尊罗渽民的故事。
> 
> 本来的设定是一遇河神误终身，罗渽民长大后两人再也没见过，仙人两隔。
> 
> 写了好几版，决定给他们一个圆满结局。（不忍BE）
> 
> 文中出现的角色后续都会写到，比如蛟龙是星辰，司命是熊。
> 
> 第一次写修仙文（修仙真的好难写）！  
> 喜欢你就点个赞～  
> 下个故事见～～


End file.
